New Beginnings
by Ecstasyyy
Summary: Klaus x Caroline
1. Chapter 1

Caroline woke up with a bunch of questions. On a normal day, it would have made her head hurt but she felt like a new person and strangely rested despite the previous night's happenings. She lifted her hand to feel where the wound had been only to touch smooth skin.

Tyler had had no control over himself after all. She shuddered as she recalled the feel of his hybrid fangs breaking her skin. He might not have been able to help it, being sired to Klaus and all but she was still pissed at him. If he truly loved her as he had claimed, he should have gotten Damon to compel him to leave town, just like Jeremy. That way, Klaus could not have made use of him to hurt anyone.

She could not figure Klaus out. Why had he asked Tyler to bite her and then saved her life? Perhaps, to get into her mum's good graces. So much for being the daughter of the sheriff, she thought.

Turning to the side to get out of bed, she spotted a rectangular box on her bedside table. "From Klaus", it read. She took a second to admire his elegant cursive handwriting before opening the box and softly gasped as she saw the diamond bracelet. No one had ever given her diamonds before. Was this what he had meant by "genuine beauty" waiting for her out there? He had been so nice to her, gently cradling her as she sucked his blood. She had taken more than she needed to heal because it had tasted so good and he hadn't seemed to mind. He had sat on the side of her bed, telling her stories about the beautiful things he had seen in his life till she fell asleep. She had found herself wanting to know more about him.

"_Oh, you're awake. Come and have breakfast."_

"_Mum, why did you let Klaus in? What did he want in return?"_

"_He wanted my support. That's all he said."_

She frowned. He saved her life because he wanted her mum's support. But why had he given her the diamonds? Was he interested in her or did he have a diabolical plan in mind? After all, he could have simply compelled a jeweler to give him a diamond bracelet for free in that sexy British accent of his.

She put on the diamond bracelet and got ready for school. Being a vampire had its perks and she was going to enjoy life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a chilly night. Maybe it was because she was a vampire, or maybe it was because she needed some peace and quiet, but Caroline always preferred nighttime over daytime. In the day, she went to school and tried to avoid Tyler. She hanged out with Elena, Bonnie and Matt, who were her best friends, but she couldn't help feeling like an oddball sometimes. They would all lead a normal life: graduate, get a job, probably get married and have 2.5 kids whereas she would be forever stuck at this age. At night, she went for walks – such a human thing to do – and thought about life.

Being a vampire had its benefits but she didn't know if she would want to live for eternity. She would have to move to somewhere else when people who had watched her grow up realized that she wasn't aging. The thought of having to see her friends grow old and having to attend their funerals one day was so heartbreaking that tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to overflow and ruin her mascara.

She lifted a hand to wipe away her tears but stopped short when she felt someone standing not too far behind her. _"Who are you?"_ she called out but there was no reply. He or she continued walking towards her and was closing the gap. Who would follow her this late at night? She suddenly remembered something Elena had said about a hybrid that had followed her when she went for a run. That hybrid had later tried to kill Jeremy, injuring 'Rick' instead. Quick on her feet, she flew in the person's direction, planning to rip his heart out but stopped right in front of the person when she realized who it was.

Her heart slammed into her chest.

Klaus.

He smiled at her. "_You can have my heart if you want it, just not in the literal sense, sweetheart."_

When she didn't say a word, he walked closer and pulled her into an embrace. She found her head rested against his chest and he stroked her hair, whispering sweet nothings. It was magical that he knew what she needed the most – comfort, assurance and love - even though she hadn't said a single word. She lifted a hand to wipe her tears away and found herself feeling self-conscious about her ruined makeup. It might be dark with little moonlight but vampire-werewolf hybrids had superb night vision.

"_Vampire Barbie doesn't look like Vampire Barbie now. Can you play with her another day?"_

He released her and laughed. _"Vampire Barbie? Barbie only goes for the good guys."_

"_Every girl wants a bad boy secretly." _She paused, "_and I think you have some good bits. Like deep down inside here,"_ she said as she put her hand over his heart and kissed him. She had meant it as a light kiss but he deepened the kiss. She jumped, wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for not updating for so long! I wrote the chapter but accidentally shift deleted the folder the word doc was in. Give me suggestions on how to continue the story? :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline was so lost in the moment. Klaus was so, so, so hot. She broke the kiss to gasp for air and he proceeded to kiss her neck. She felt his fangs scrape across her neck. Surprisingly, it was very sensual and she was just about to arch her back to expose more of her neck when something snapped inside of her. The other time she had let a hybrid close to her neck, he had bitten her. Her mum had been distraught. She was not about to let that happen again. She used all her strength to push him to the ground and locked his wrists together above his head.<p>

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, _"You like to be on top, don't you?" _

If it was anyone else, she would have rolled her eyes, but he looked too adorable. She wiped the image of him lying on a bed naked from her mind.

_"What happens if you bite me? I mean, you're like an original vampire but a hybrid. I… I just need to know."_

He frowned and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She had seen that look before - on the night that she got bitten. She had asked if he was there to kill her and he had exclaimed, _"On your birthday?" _She had wanted to give him a hug right there and then even though he was the one who had asked Tyler to bite her. She was crazy, crazy in love. It was funny how everyone thought that Klaus was a big bad wolf whereas she saw him as a vulnerable, lonely puppy.

Somehow, when she was lost in her thoughts, she had let go of his wrists. He pulled her on top of him and held her tight. She struggled to get away even though her body was screaming yes. She couldn't think when her skin was touching his skin and he was messing with her mind. It was frustrating her. However, he was way too strong and she gave in, resting her head on his solid chest and listening to his heartbeat_. Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._ Undead yet so real.

_"I won't hurt you, Caroline," _he whispered into her ear, _"and even if I accidentally did, I would let you drink my blood."_

Her heart told her to trust him but her brain told her not to. After all, he had hurt so many people. But he had also saved her life before, and she still didn't know why. She looked into his eyes, the windows to his soul, and asked, _"Why? Why are you being so nice to me?"_

He met her gaze, "_Because I think I could love you." _

His answer resounded in her mind. Something told her that he had been through so much in his life and had felt so much pain that it had emotionally damaged him. It touched her that he felt that way about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for not writing for so long! Haven't been catching up with the last few eps of tvd so here's the best I could do from where I've watched until. Hope it's good xx

Caroline awoke to the scent of cinnamon sticky buns, rousing her from her dream about her and Klaus chasing each other around a meadow of pretty flowers with dew drops on their plump flower buds, glistening under the early morning sun, and then shedding their clothes and going for a cooling dip under a magnificent waterfall. Furrowing her brows, she wondered how her mind conjured up such a dream. Strange, but still pleasant. She missed him, missed his touch. And it had only been less than 24 hours. God. Mmm, her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. Then it all sunk in. Cinnamon sticky buns. That had been Carol Lockwood's favourite. Damn it, she ran her fingers through her messy hair and held her head between her hands. Carol Lockwood was gone. And Tyler was gone.

He was gone. For good. Forever.

"_You couldn't have done anything. Breathe, girl." _She mentally chided herself, "_It wasn't your fault. At least he's alive." _All the memories they had together flashed before her and she smiled. One thing about being a vampire, she thought, was that your memories stayed fresh as though it just happened and they didn't fade over time. On the other hand, humans would slowly forget bits and pieces and then one day, they would realise that they could not remember anything anymore, and that was absolutely heartbreaking. At least, she had these memories of Tyler to last her lifetime, however long it would be. And maybe, just maybe, she could move on.

As she nibbled on the cinnamon sticky buns her mother had bought, she found herself thinking about Klaus. Tyler was gone because of him, but she couldn't deny the fact that Klaus was the only person she could depend on for anything now. "_He was your first love. I intend to be your last._" Those were words that would always echo in her heart. She knew he meant them, she could even envision some kind of life with him. It didn't help that she was starting to see the good side of Klaus, the side which he didn't really show anyone but her, _that_ side of him which had noted the rapid beating of a hummingbird's heart and appreciated how hard it worked in order to survive each day and made him think about how satisfying being a human must be. She sighed. They were alike, weren't they? They both hadn't willingly become vampires but had somehow adapted to it and became who they were today. They had retained their humanity, they both missed how things were in the past; she even missed her dad, and he missed his family. But one thing they both knew was that they were better off now. She was less insecure and much less of a mess, _fiercer_. She could only think of one way to say it: he was her soul mate.

She reached for her phone and dialed his number from memory, silently cursing his ringtone of _passenger's let her go_. That bitch. He had clearly meant for her to hear it. She smiled.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low._

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

And she knew it was his reminder to himself that he would not let her go, because she knew he loved her. Tt was nice knowing that someone loves you and would never let you go, even if it meant _eternity._

He answered.

"_Morning sweetheart. I hope you enjoyed the dream because it was just a teaser."_

_ "A teaser to what?"_

_ "We're going to a waterfall. Hurry up and hop in the car, love."_


End file.
